Your Wish, My Wish
by Dark Lawliet
Summary: Apapun permohonanmu, itu semua permohonanku juga. Apakah kau mau berjanji untuk menceritakan permohonanmu padaku? Apapun yang terjadi. One-shot story. Review please?


Wew….

Songfic pertama saya yang sudah direncanain…….

Kisah permohonan Near (versi saya sendiri)………

Masih ada juga sangkut pautnya dengan The Master, tapi khusus Fanfic ini, yang muncul cuman Joe…..

Dengan diiringi lirik lagu : D`Masiv – Merindukanmu

YOU WISH, MY WISH

_**Saat aku tertawa diatas semua**_

Di suasana malam yang begitu dingin, Near pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju jendela…… Ia pun menatap keadaan di luar tersebut. Di sana terdapat anak-anak begitu gembira bermain bersama orang tuanya. Mereka bahagia sekali, coba saja aku bisa seperti mereka, pikir Near.

Ya, Near dititipkan di Wammy house ketika masih berumur 1 bulan. Hingga saat ini, Near tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Ia selalu berharap, ia dapat bertemu orang tuanya, nyatanya tidak.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku" Itulah yang menjadi permohonan Near setiap tahun baru apalagi setiap ulang tahunnya.

_**Saat aku menangisi kesedihanku**_

Saat itu pula, Near menangis. Sebuah air mata membasahi pipinya….

_**Aku ingin engkau selalu ada**_

_**Aku ingin engkau aku kenang**_

Aku ingin, orang tuaku hadir di sampingku, walau aku sedih, gembira, kecewa. Coba saja kenangan itu ada………

_**Selama aku masih bisa bernafas**_

Aku ingin merasakannya selama aku masih hidup…….

_**Masih sanggup berjalan kukan slalu memujamu**_

Aku ingin, bisa membahagiakan mereka……..

_**Meski ku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana**_

Tapi, keinginan itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena aku tak tahu di mana orang tuaku sekarang…..

_**Dengarkanlah aku kumerindukanmu**_

Semoga siapapun orang tuaku dapat mendengar permohonanku….. Aku menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan…… Hanya itu yang kupinta…….

Lalu, seseorang datang menghampiri Near…..

"Near…….."

Near menoleh, rupanya Joe, pengganti Roger menjaga Wammy house untuk sementara…..

"Ada apa?" Tanya Joe lembut.

Perkataan itu hanya menambah kesedihan Near……

"Ceritakan padaku, Near"

Namun Near hanya menangis……

"Kalau tidak mau cerita, aku tinggal keluar sebentar, ya"

Tiba-tiba saja Near menarik lengan baju Joe……

"Iya…. Akan aku ceritakan……." Kata Near sambil terisak.

"Oke, oke…. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku……."

"Memang nama orang tuamu siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Masalah yang sulit, pikir Joe.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempertemukan kamu dengan orang tuamu kalau kamu tidak tahu nama orang tuamu……."

Near ingin menangis, lalu ia merangkul Joe….

"Joe….."

"Ada apa, Near?"

"Maukah kau jadi pengganti orang tuaku?"

_**Saat aku mencoba merubah segalanya**_

_**Saat aku meratapi kekalahanku**_

"Hmmm…. Bagaimana, ya?"

"Kumohon……."

"Baiklah. Near, dengar baik-baik. Apapun permohonanmu, itu semua permohonanku juga. Apakah kau mau berjanji untuk menceritakan permohonanmu padaku? Apapun yang terjadi"

"Iya, aku berjanji"

"Terima kasih"

Tiba-tiba saja Near tertidur……

"Near, aku pikir kau hanyalah seorang anak yang nakal, ternyata tidak. Aku salah menilaimu. Kau anak yang baik. Punya rasa keinginan untuk bertemu orang tuamu. Tapi sayang, aku pernah dengar dari Roger kalau kau dititipkan oleh seorang wanita beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika kau masih berumur 1 bulan" Kata Joe.

_**Aku ingin engkau selalu ada**_

"Jangan pergi…… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri……" Near mengigau.

"Iya, aku ada di sampingmu. Selamat tidur Near" Bisik Joe sambil tersenyum lembut.

_**Aku ingin engkau aku kenang**_

Hari itu adalah hari bahagia Near, walaupun ia tidak bertemu orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya, tetapi ia berhasil mendapatkan orang yang mau menjadi pengganti orang tuanya………

_**Selama aku masih bisa bernafas**_

_**Masih sanggup berjalan ku kan slalu memujamu**_

_**Meski ku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana**_

_**Dengarkanlah aku kumerindukanmu**_

Pasti, kenangan ini akan menjadi yang terindah untuk seumur hidup Near, walaupun suatu saat Near akan merindukan orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya………

END

Wew, singkat, padat dan jelas sekali, ya…… Hahahhahahahahaha……….

Sekian…. Review please!!!!!!! :D


End file.
